Danny Burch
|death_date = |birth_place = London, England |death_place = |resides = London, England |billed = |trainer = FWA Academy |debut = 2003 |retired = }} Martyn Harris (December 31, 1981), better known by his former ring name Martin Stone, is a British professional wrestler. He is signed to WWE, where he is working in their developmental territory NXT Wrestling under the name Danny Burch. Harris is best known for wrestling under Frontier Wrestling Alliance (FWA), International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom (IPW:UK), Real Quality Wrestling (RQW) and various other promotions throughout the United Kingdom, including All Star Wrestling. Professional wrestling career European competition (2003-2012) Harris trained in the FWA Academy and Dropkixx Academy in 2003/04; competing under the ring name Joe Riot in various shows, including a match for All Star Wrestling in Croydon in Summer 2003; making his first appearance at FWA:A's Revenge - Chapter IV in losing effort to Leroy Kincaide on November 29, 2003 in Portsmouth. Harris made his first main roster appearance under the name Martin Stone on September 4, 2004, in a losing effort to Jack Xavier at a Live in Morecambe show. Stone would soon be paired with fellow FWA:A trainee Stixx and manager "Twisted Genius" Dean Ayass to form the tag team Stixx and Stone. While still in the FWA, Stone traveled all over the United Kingdom, competing in several other promotions including: IPW:UK, One Pro Wrestling, LDN Wrestling, and Real Quality Wrestling. Stone won several top titles in these promotions the most notable of which would be his 15 month title reign as IPW:UK Champion. Back in the FWA, Stixx and Stone would quickly capture the FWA Tag Team Championships from the team of Hampton Court (Duke of Danger and Simmons) on June 18, 2005 at FWA NOAH Limits. Stone would be stripped of the title 16 months later after being unable to make a mandatory title defence on November 19, 2006 due to commitments with IPW:UK. The tag title strip happened at the height of FWA's "Civil War" with IPW:UK, which would quickly see then-IPW:UK champion Stone officially leave FWA to stay on the side of IPW:UK. Stone would lead the war against the FWA and is in preparation to face semi-retired FWA star Alex Shane in a Promotion v Promotion – Winner Takes All Match at Broxbourne on March 16, 2007. This match however ended up taking place in Orpington several weeks later, with Flash Barker replacing an injured Alex Shane. In late April 2007, Stone represented Real Quality Wrestling in the prestigious King of Europe Cup where he was defeated by Go Shiozaki in the first round. During this time Stone would compete in and win an RQW tournament at Not Just For Christmas to become RQW's Heavyweight Champion. Stone defeated Iceman and Aviv Maayan in the first two rounds before defeating PAC in the final to win the vacant championship. In September 2007, Stone began to compete regularly for the German promotion westside Xtreme wrestling. On July 26, 2008, Stone won the wXw Tag Team Championship alongside Doug Williams when the pair beat AbLas (Absolute Andy and Steve Douglas) at wXw Broken Rulz VIII in Oberhausen. In February 2008, Stone competed Chikara's King of Trios tournament in Philadelphia, United States, teaming with The Kartel as Team IPW:UK, but were defeated in the second round of the tournament by the Golden Trio (Delirious, Hallowicked and Helios). On 28 August 2008, Stone defeated Eamon O'Neill and James Tighe to win the Premier Promotions Worthing Trophy. On 13 February 2010 at the British Uproar event in Broxbourne, Martin Stone defeated Andy Simmonz in the tournament finals to become the first FWA World Heavyweight Champion. In a speech after the match he turned against the fans and claimed that he was only using British wrestling as a stepping stone to a big-money contract in the US. A month later he became the leader of "The Agenda", a faction of FWA wrestlers with aims along the same lines. On 14 March 2010 at PW101 Unstoppable at The Hubs in Sheffield. Martin Stone defeated 11 other men in the 101 Championship Rush match last defeating Martin Kirby to become Pro Wrestling 101's first and only Heavyweight Champion. WWE (2012-present) In late 2011, Harris signed with WWE and reported to its developmental territory in June 2012. He was given the ring name Danny Burch, and he made his televised debut for NXT Wrestling on the May 15, 2013 episode of NXT with a loss to Bray Wyatt. On the 7th of August 2013 episode of NXT, Burch lost a match against the debuting Tyler Breeze. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''London Bridge'' (Rope hung spike DDT) *'With Stixx' :*''One Way Trip'' (Stone performs the London Bridge with the opponent's legs hung off the shoulders of Stixx) *'Nicknames' :*"The Enforcer" :*"The Guvnor" *'Tag teams and stables' :*'Martin Stone' & Doug Williams (Europe) *'Managers' :*Dean Ayass (Europe) *'Theme music' :*“Counterfeit God” by Black Label Society (Europe, wXw) Championships and accomplishments *'1 Pro Wrestling' :*1PW Openweight Champion (1 time) *'International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom' :*IPW:UK Champion (2 time) *'LDN Wrestling' :*LDN British Heavyweight Champion (2 time) *'Real Quality Wrestling' :*RQW Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Westside Xtreme Wrestling' :*wXw Tag Team Champion (1 time, Current) - with Doug Williams *'X Wrestling Alliance' :*XWA British Tag Team Champion (1 time) External links * Martin Stone Profile * Martin Stone Profile *The Wrestling Archive Profile Category:English wrestlers Category:1981 births Category:1 Pro Wrestling alumni Category:3 Count Wrestling alumni Category:All Star Wrestling alumni Category:Athletik Club Wrestling alumni Category:British Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Catch Wrestling Norddeutschland alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Freestyle Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Frontier Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:FWA Academy alumni Category:German Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:Herts And Essex Wrestling alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:LDN Wrestling alumni Category:NWA UK Hammerlock alumni Category:Premier British Wrestling alumni Category:Premier Promotions alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:Real Quality Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Scottish Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:SLAM Wrestling alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:World Association of Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:WWE NXT current roster Category:1PW Openweight Champions